Lovestruck Airbenders And EarthBender's Migraines
by LovelyIdiot
Summary: Aang has fallen deeply in love with Toph to the point where she must be always with him and such. But when Toph brings Suki and Katara to visit her parents for three days, how will Aang cope? And how will Zuko and Sokka cope with a lovestruck Aang?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape

I'll only say the disclaimer once for the whole story. Disclaimer: I do not own the right for Avatar: The Last Airbender, so I hope you've read this before sueing me!

FYI, this is set after Sozin's Comet, and Zuko ditches royal Firelordiness for the sake of oldish times, but younger than chasing a bald avatar around the globe!

Toph dragged herself streniously towards Appa, along with a clingy Avatar hugging her waist and others, pulling him off.

Don't get me wrong, but Toph loved Aang, but this need to be together forever yada yada was overbearing and tiring.

"Why Tophy? Why? I thought you loved meeee? I thought you were my forever girl? Whyy? Don't leaaave meee!" Aang lamented and buries his face into her thigh.

Aang was a barnacle who would never let go.

Toph was beginning to get weary, but Aang gripped on tightly, with energy to spare.

Who knew having the Avatar in love with you could bring on such headaches. Bring on the migraines!

Toph was never usually one asking for help, and she had no intention of changing that. At this incredibly slow rate, at which one would turn for a kid running on grass to an elderly yelling at young kids to get off their freshly mown lawns. Toph wasn't going anywhere.

"Gah! Help mee!" But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

And here comes Katara to the rescue!

"Get off her, Aang!" Katara pulled at Aang's foot.

"But I love youuu! Don't you love me?"

"It's only three days Aang!" Katara groaned. And pulled harder.

Toph's parents had sent a letter, asking no, wait... What's the word... Hmmm... Demanding! Yea... Demanding that Toph returned to them.

The gaang had mixed feelings about relinquishing Toph to her overprotective parentsto her overprotective parents. If Toph refused, her parents would've disowned her, which would mean she'd loss her biological family, her inheritance of a large sum of money and her honour. The other untold thing is that she'd lose was her parents' love. It didn't seem like it, but Toph really did love her parents. Under the earthen toughness and boyish attitude, was a small but sweet spot softer than the clouds. But if you asked her, expect to be shot 50 feet into the air and end up dead, or if lucky, barely clining on to sweet life. And she would then outright deny it.

Thus, a visit was agreed by the majority of the group.

With bodyguards Suki and Katara in case Toph's parents pull a trick to put her under maximum security for her wellbeing. That and for the sake of a girl's getaway from their meatloving, cynical, moody boyfriends...

That meant no boys, which meant no Aang, surprisingly.

Said parents would freak out to find their precious little 'helpless' daughter had grown up and landed herself a man... Scratch that. A prissy Twinkletoes. The mortal incarnation of a all powerful deity. The Avatar.

"Noooooo!" Aang sobs and whined. This was not what you'd expect from the Avatar.

"Must... Get... AWAY!" Toph pants, now on all fours, with Aang practically on her back and Katara unavailing attempting to remove him.

As much as Toph was reluctant to visit her parents, having clingy airbenders were by far much worse.

"HELP ME!"

But none prevailed. Suki, Sokka and Zuko had gave up already, currently lying on the ground, exhausted and breathing heavily. Sokka may have been unconcious.

"Get off me!" Toph cries out.

How much strength could love sick Avatars have!

But a determined waterbender might have surpassed.

Seeing as brute force is out of question, a cunning act was called upon. Katara fished a little box out of Aang's pocket, and hurls it over an exhausted Zuko, who looks briefly and decides it wasn't worth it.

"AANG! The riiiinng!"

"AAAAHHHH! MY PRECIOUS!" He hisses and scampers after it.

"YEEESSSS!" Toph runs off into the woods and hides for the sake of her sanity.

"NOOOOOOOO! TOPHY! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!" Aang ditches the ring and runs after his beloved.

"NOW!" Katara seized the opportunity, and hauls the rest of the luggage and a snoring Suki onto Appa, leaps on herself.

Zuko feebly tosses his hand as a gesture of "Good riddance" and begins to slumber.

"... Some boyfriend... LOCK UP THE FOOD AWAY FROM SOKKA!"

Snoooorrree...

Toph runs throught the forest as if her life depended on it, which it literally did.

Her only choice was to run as fast as she could or stay and be smushed by a clingy Aang, and nobody really wants that.

Weary from having an Avatar cling onto her waist, Toph begins to ease into a slower run and hopes Aang is nowhere near. She felt light prancing feet few miles away, which only belong to Aang, ss airbernders are light on their feet. And he was the last one in the whole wide world.

As silently as she could muster, Toph begins treading back to camp.

Aang had the energy of a hundred suns, runs around eyes alert and jumpy, His radar set to 'Toph mode'. His air scooter proven to be a fast vehicle.

Aang's abnormally large ears twitched at a crack few miles away, and he begins speeding towards the source of the sound.

'Oh crap...' Toph mentally cursed herself, realizing her fatal mistake of stepping on a slim branch. It was loud in her sensitive ears, and naturally would've reached a big eared Avatar. She could feel the dreaded vibrations getting inevitably closer.

Toph knew it was now or never. The make it or break it. Aang was coming at a alarmingly fast pace, and a second could not be wasted.

She leapt out of behind the tree and ran towards Katara and a snoring Suki, upon Appa, ready for take off.

It was life or death.

Slow motion! With an amazing feat of Earthbending, Toph propelled herself onto Appa's saddle dramatically, not a moment to spare as Aang raced out of the trees and leapt of his air scooter, landing on the ground.

The overwhelming emotion of 'Noooo! I was too late!' flooded Aang to the extent of forgetting his magical flying abilities.

Katara, on time roared 'Yip Yip' over the commotion and Appa was airborne, pausing at the sight of his distressed master.

Aang rummages through his pocket, searching for his trusty bison whistle, nowhere to be found as Katara dangled it upon her spot on Appa's saddle, flashing it in the bright sunlight.

Then it hit him. He could fly! Launching up his airscooter, Aang speedily took off the land, and after Appa, a grin on his face.

It was like he was an addict, after his much needed drugs.

Katara knew they wouldn't make it without help, whipped out her water flask swiftly and waterbended it, aiming whips at Aang futilessly as he dodged them swiftly, still grinning from ear to ear.

Time for Plan B. Katara, splashing Zuko's face with water and freezing, effectively waking him before unfreezing to allow him some air.

Zuko gasped for his much needed air, as Katara yelled uncomprehensible pleas of help, but then...

Zuko put up explicit hand signals at his girlfriend, who cursed back at him, threatning to do unspeakable things as he non chalantly walked off to his tent for sleep, ditching a snoring Sokka while Appa flew faster and further away from Aang as rapidly as a ten tonne bison could. Aang sped up.

"TOOPPHYY! I'm coming for ya!"

Toph, away from neccessary rocks and earth, was blind upon Appa's wood and cloth saddle, grabbed Suki's bag of Kyoshi outfits, for protection and to launch at annoying airbender.

"Fly at six o'clock!" Katara screamed, as this was their last resort.

Toph twisted 180 degrees at her waist and launched the bag at Aang, who was overjoyed to see Toph and wasn't concentrating.

The bag flew through the air with great force from a petite girl, hits Aang head on and knocked him off his airscooter, sending him falling and crashing.

"TOOOPPPPHHHYYY!" Aang's voice grew further and further the more he fell, his voice a distant moan of heartache and despair.

"He's going to hurt himself!" Katara refused to be resident doctor.

"Too bad, Sugarqueen! He'll live!"

Sure enough, a loud crash eminates through the air, followed by more wails of not only physical pain, but of lost love as well.

Katara imagined, Aang huddles in the fetus position and cries a river, whilst Sokka slept on, completely unaware of the scene.

And that jerk Zuko snoring in his tent contently hugging his beloved teddy bear, which will have a special little 'accident' planned out for him... Katara thought maliciously. She had talent in this thing, where Toph was the expert.

Appa drew away more and more from camp, to the point it was a speck on the now vast landscape and Aang's cries were history.

And with the help of her friends, Toph managed the impossible. She actually escaped Aang.

A/N: Yup! First chapter done! I'll admit, Aang maybe a bit off character but, if I may argue, that Aang was clingy towards Katara (As a Zuko/Katara and Aang/Toph fan STILL! I say unfortunately) when he was infatuated with her. So imagine being in love! This may not make sense to sane people but summarizing (I babble!) Love can change you to do foolish things! If you have any inquiries with how the story went, PM me or leave a comment, and I'll get back to you! Hope you all enjoy my very first none one shot story... (Let alone read it... Hoo boy...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Longing

Zuko awoke from his dreams of Katara, to the travesties on the doorstep of his tent. A snoring thumb sucking Sokka and a bruised Avatar with insomnia, worse than before. And this time, no wool covered stone can cure it.

It was a nice dream. And his nightmares were only beginning.

"Aang, have you slept?"

No answer

"Aang?"

... What to do, what to do...

"SOKKA!"

Snooorree...

"Sooookkkaaaaa!"

This was getting no where...

"MOMO ATE YOUR MEAT!"

Sokka jerks to life from his nightmare at the mention of meat, saliva drooling down his chin.

"Waaaaahh! Firebenders! They're after me!" And flips out his boomerang beneath his pillow.

"... You sleep with that?"

"What? No!"

"Yeeaaa... ."

Sokka carressed his beloved boomerang protectively, muttering incoherent words of lust and desire to his weapon.

It was a sight to behold, embarressing moments of a so called warrior Sokka. Too bad he was the only one witnessing it... But it didn't matter much...

"Hahahahaha!"

"YOU SLEEP WITH YOUR SWORDS AND JERKBENDING! IF I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH BOOMERANG, WE'D ALL BE DEAD A MILLION TIMES! AND AANG WOULD BE TORTURED AND KILLED BY NOW!"

"Speaking of which," Zuko gestures his hand towards a paranoid Aang, now rocking himself, oblivious to the two older teens.

Sokka and Zuko inches closer and towers over the needy Avatar.

"Something must be done." Zuko stated.

Unfortunately, before Zuko had a chance, Sokka takes charge of the situation, which inevitably will end in disaster.

"Aang! Man up! The girls are gone! We can express our manly ways without Katara whipping us! Not to mention more meat!"

Aang shivers and fresh tears pours out of his reddened eyes.

"He... Heee... Hee..."

Sokka noticed the change in Aang's condition.

"Meat turn ya on?"

"T-TOPH LOVED MEAT! WHY TOPH? WHY? YOU WERE MY FOREVER GIRL! WWHHHYYY!"

Zuko kneads his forehead in frustration as Sokka face palms.

"This is gonna be a looong day..." Sokka dragged his hand down his face.

And Zuko makes his attempt at cheering Aang up.

"Err... Aang, let's go spar, maybe that'll take your mind off Toph."

"BUT I LOVED HER!"

"I know, and uh... She loves you too."

Sniff... "You think so?"

"Errm... I know so..."

Sniff... Aang reluctantly unfurls himself from his fetal position, stands up and shuffles slowly behind Zuko, head hung low.

Sokka's mouth gapes open. How did Zuko, of all people, turn into Katara? It must be rubbing off on him.

Zuko led Aang towards an empty field of blooming Fire Lilies to spar and forget about girls in.

Oh if only it were that simple.

As Zuko took off his tunic and took a stance, whilst Aang kneeled down to face a flower, not ready to fight even if a hundred rebel firebenders ambushed him to gouge his eyes out and repeatedly stab him to death. And Aang begins to sob.

"Er... Aang?"

*Sob sob* "THIS FLOWER IS SO PRETTY!"

"Riiight..."

Aang turns his bald head towards Zuko, eyes shining with tears.

"JUST LIKE TOPHY!" Aang throws his hands into the air, wailing and then run off crying.

He couldn't help it! Everything remind his lovesick heart of Toph. The trees, that bush, even the ostrich horse, a tanned young man in blue stalking, the river...

Sokka so happen 'coincidently' stumbled across Aang... And walks right into his stalkee

"Ow! Aang! My little bald Avatar, watch your... Oh! It's YOU!" Sokka exclaims, rubbing his chin, where Aang's smooth as a baby butt head rammed into.

Aang's eyes well up even more.

"... That's where Toph hit me with a bag yesterday! Waaaaah!" And Aang takes off, dramatically upset.

"Oh dear La..."

Avatar Roku must be ashamed in his grave. What would Kyoshi say?

Aang was in need of serious help. After half a day out of the three, Aang had already cracked.

Something must be done.

Aang couldn't stay like this for three whole days! It'll drive everyone in his midst insane. Zuko'd pull his hair out, and Sokka... Don't get me started on that!

So thus, somebody had to do something, to put them all at ease.

Give him a concussion? Nah, too violent... Tie him down and gag him? If only they could catch him. Orrr...

Sokka's 'brilliant' little mind came up with an equally brilliant plan and pulls out his Wang Fire Attire, which consisted of only a beard. Sokka begins to fondly stroke his beard, thinking.

"Nothing a little counselling (!) can't fix!"

Sokka makes his way back to camp, mind making up all the possible questions to ask Aang in order to counsel him. And practising.

Sokka puts on his professional 'I am a very smart important person' voice.

"So, tell me, Aang, how do you cope with Toph gone? Do you feel... Aangsty?" He spoke as if his voice were broken, and laughs pompously at his own joke. No body in the right mind would come to this particular physchiatrist.

Meanwhile, Zuko had returned to camp empty handed and Sokka or Aang were no where to be seen.

It must've been a stroke luck, if he had any. Zuko sits on a log and begins to idly play with the ring that Katara threw, fiddling with it and attempting to equip on his long, warm and worn out fingers.

It was hell small, and it's silver  
band was encrusted with green milky jade, the colour of Toph's cloudy green eyes. It was as if it was custom made for a child's finger.

Zuko attempted to at least fit it on his pinkie with a bit of force.

Only to be interrupteed by a dark skinned man, no, boy in water tribe garments and a highly noticeble beard.

"Aahhh!" Zuko screams at the new addition to camp. Also known as a bearded Sokka.

"What! What?" Sokka panics  
and pulls out his trusty boomerang to whack at the air.

Zuko cowers behind his hand, the pinkie going swelling red from the blood stuck in it.

The face was awfully familliar, the bright cerulean eyes, resembling Katara's, the ridiculous do upon the head, known as a warrior's wolf tail.

It was quite obvious, and Zuko was slow in the head. It took awhile for him yo realizes who the idiot was behind the hideous beard.

But Zuko grew to accept it, maybe even get jealous that Sokka managed to grow a proper beard before him, as impossible as it may seem.

"How did you grow a beard?"

"Oh do you like it?"

"Yea bu- NO!"

"Aww.. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothi- TAKE IT OFF!"

"I Can't."

"Well, why not?" Zuko demanded.

"It's permanently glued onto my skin."

Worms and other creepy crawlies underground sensed a sudden loud thud on hitting the earth. It jarred through the earth gently, which the overly which was also known as Zuko's jaw.

A/N: Not bad for my first non one shot fic? I personally, am quite ok with how it's going! Yay me! I've finished the third and fourth chapter already! Just need to add a few finishing touches! I'M ON A ROLL! Critisize if you must! ... I didn't spell that right, did I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dreaded visits

Meanwhile...

The girls and Appa began their descent, closer and closer the the Bei Fong residence.

Appa groaned wearily when his six massive feet touched the ground, and landed on his stomache to rest.

"We're here!" Katara leapt off her position on Appa's head.

"Spectacular." Toph sarcastically remarks.

"I'm so glad that you're gla-" You just messing with me, aren't you?

"Gee, what gave it away?"

"... Let's just go."

Katara and Suki tried to casually walk towards the Bei Fong estate, with alot of people staring. Said girls were unnerved by the crowd but Toph stroded ahead. A ten tonne flying bison wasn't normal, let alone casual. But the heiress didn't care. People still stared as the trio arrived at their destination. You don't see people daring enough to walk right up to the Bei Fong's doorstep with a flying bison everyday.

Toph knocks on the door rhythmically and waits to be answered by a maid.

"Ah! Miss Bei Fong! My, my! You've grown into a stunning young lady! Your parents are expecting you. And you brought... Er... Guests..."

"You got a problem with that?"

The maid flinched back in shock at Toph's sharp voice. The little shy girl she knew was no more.

"No, no... But your father, the master was only expecting you..."

"Well then, this'll be a nice little surprise, won't it?"

"Er... I'll announce you're here then, shall I?" And like that, the maid scurried away, frightened by a petite girl twice her junior.

"That was mean." Katara deadpanned.

"Yea, Toph, uncalled for." Suki prompted.

"Yea, well, stuff you both." Toph grinned.

"Don't be like that, Toph! Is that how you plan to greet your parents?" Katara scolded.

And right on cue...

...

Wait for it...

...

"Toph!" Poppy hurries out of the house to greet her only daughter.

"Ah! Get off, Mom!"

And crush her with suffocating hugs.

Lao Bei Fong trails behind, with his head up high and straight posture, like he's a royal highness and not just some rich noble.

"I'm pleased you finally decided to return home, Toph... With uninvited guests." Lao eyed Suki and Katara warily, then smoothed his robe and clasped his hands together.

"Hello, Mr Bei Fong." Katara greets weakly.

"That's MASTER Bei Fong to you!" In that second, Lao leapt out of place and points his finger oh so close to Katara's face.

Katara cowers behind Suki, who was still standing tall. Unlike, Katara, she knew the proper way to greet nobles. That and Katara was a accomplice to the Avatar when he 'kidnapped' Toph.

"Master Bei Fong, I am honored to meet a man of such high status." Suki bows gracefully, and Lao softens and smiles in return.

"At least you have proper society manners."

Katara let out a 'Eep'.

"I haven't forgotten about you," was Lao's reply to Katara's innocent squeak.

The worst has yet to come.

When Poppy has satisfied her urges to hug her daughter, She led the guests to...

Have a guess where?

The guest room!

...

And as all good hostesses go, Poppy left Katara and Suki to unpack their belongings. And Toph was dragged along with her.

"Now, Toph, come along now. The maids have much to fix. Do you like a green shawl or orange? And how about an upstyle to emphasize your lovely face? Oooh! And emerald or diamonds?" Poppy babbled on, excited. So many choices!

"HELP ME!" Toph cried in distress. Her dainty mother had such a strong grip.

Suki and Katara merely chuckled. They are really good friends... Not doing anything but giggling as their young friend was being reluctantly pulled away by her mother, who planned to torture her. A girl would kill for friends like that.

Poppy continued dragging Toph to her room, regardless of her reluctance.

At their arrival, Poppy called out for the maids, who swarmed all over Toph, holding to her seat and began their work. The maids were experienced in this type of thing, judging by their own make up and hairstyles.

One maid with her hair in a bun with a thick swirl of hair cascading down to her back yanked and pulled at Toph's messy hair, struggling to put it into and elaborate style much like her own.

Another maid with attempted to rid Toph's face of dirt, and coating it in a layer of make up.

Four maids, one at each end of a limb, were manicuring Toph's nails, and the duo at her feet had that extra duty of scrubbing her feet clear of the earth coating.

The lucky last maid had the easiest job so far, humming in a tune she held a pale cream dress, with elegant and deep shades of green swirls on the edge, much like her once usual petticoat dress, only fancier.

All the whilst, Toph fidgetted and squirmed, gritting her teeth and occainsionally shouting out to her mother. Poppy idly stood by, filing her nails.

"Now Toph, we shall have none of that nonsense. You have to be proper young lady. We want you to be presentable to the suitors." Poppy looked up from her filing, then continued with her business until...

The mouth foaming guy back at Kyoshi paused, his chin dribbling with foamy saliva. A loud noise had halted residents of the village. It sounded like a scream. From afar. Very afar.

A/N: Hope you guys don't mind if I added foamy in this! You can see him in the episode "Warriors of Kyoshi" when Aang arrives at the island... I think. I think he's awesome! I'll add cabbage merchant in maybe later on too! I don't like really like how this chapter was written so I add Foamy to help lighten things up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Plan in Action.

"So you're gonna try counsel Aang?"

"Yea!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes, my hot headed friend. And I need your help."

... "No."

"C'mon, Zuko! You really want Aang like this for three whole days?"

" Nearly two now." A rare optimistic side of Zuko.

"Zuko! Pleeeeaassee?"

"No."

"If you won't want to do it for Aang and me, do it out of the kindness in your heart!"

"... No."

"Why not?"

"It's ridiculous."

"You don't even know what we're doing yet!"

"True... But no."

"Please Zuzu! I'm appealing to your sense of decency!"

Silence.

"No."

"Grrr! Why not?"

"Because, Sokka, knowing you, it's a stupid plan, for you know nothing about other people and their depression. Besides, I have a better idea."

"No. I like mine."

"You don't know mine though."

"Well! Knowing YOU, it's problably boring and depressing, and you'd chase something around the world!"

"That sucked."

"NO IT DID NOT!"

"... Anyway," Zuko ignored Sokka's refusal and lowers his voice to a whisper "We should forge a letter from Toph! And send it to Aang."

All the possibilities ran through his head and in the midst of all his excitement, Sokka forgot his counselling plan.

"Yea! And I could draw a picture of Aang and Toph holding hands under a rainbow!"

"What is it with you and rainbows?"

"Whaaat? They're pretty!" And the common... Homosexual side of Sokka.

"Ok... Anyway, I'll go write and errmm... You go and draw your picture."

"Can I do both?" Sokka over enthusiastic.

"Yea... Ok..."

Sokka dashed away, leaving a trail of dust behind. And Zuko got off his lazy bum and went to sleep.

Sokka rummaged through his newly purchased brown leather bag, covered with the stylish initials, LV and a proud gold insignia with LV in elegant writing. Poppy would've killed for this exquisite hand luggage.

Sokka went through the depths of his bag and fished out his painting kit, writing brush and some parchment out of his manbag. And deciding to leave the best for last, he began to write.

Dear Aang,

That didn't sound right...

Dear *pause* Aangy,

I mis yu. Becos I love you... Katara an Sukie buy a new bag. It have alot of pretty flowers of pink an purpel. Im jealous cuz it is so prettiful. See you soon.

Tof.

Sokka let a big sigh of relief, as if writing a letter ridden with grammatical errors was a big effort. Not to mention the pink and purple bag was something Toph will never see.

Glad that it was finished, he eagerly moved on to one of his more favoured hobbies, painting.

Unpacking his painting kit, Sokka put on his artist's smock and unpacked the contents of his kit. As soon as that was done, he began to paint the base of his masterpiece.

Zuko awoke several hours latee. He had a pleasant dream. Katara was wearing a glimmering dark blue short silk dress that flashed her curves nicely, then she began to stri- The rest of this paragraph is rated for mature adults only. And little kiddies such as you should not read.

Zuko left his tent, to find Sokka painting on a canvas. With a few flicks of his wrist and careful strokes of the paint brush, Sokka relaxed his face, which was concentrated for awhile. You'd think he was a professional artist, until you actually saw the final result.

Sokka noticed Zuko, eyes popping in excitement and turned his painting to face Zuko.

It consisted of a sun smiling fondly over a sparkling rainbow, which arched over two stick figures holding hands. One figure with a scribble as a rock in its hand and the other figure with twirls out it's hand, which was meant to represent a tornado. Clouds were for some random reason, pink and Azula made an appearance in the painting, serving tea and holding a metallic blue lightning rod. All crudely drawn.

Questions swam in Zuko's head, all threatning to escape out of his mouth. He asked the one which worried him the most.

"Sokka, why did you draw Azula?

"Toph and Aang were just boring by themselves, so I spiced it up with your sister!"

"Why are the clouds pink?"

"I have an active imagination."

"Why is the arrow on Aang's head purple?"

"It's a nice colour!"

"And Toph doesn't wear sunglasses!"

"Those are her bangs!"

Silence.

"Ugh, let's just go send this and the letter to off to Aang and hope for the best... He's to paranoid to care..."

"Yay!"

"Where's your hawk?"

"Hawky!" Sokka screamed, his voice a soprano.

"Geez, your voice... Have you gone through purberty yet?"

"What?" Even higher pitched... If possible, "course I have! Where'd you think these babes come from?" Sokka refered to his 'muscles'.

"What muscles?"

Sokka tensed his arm, showing off his, surprisingly, muscles, bulging under tan skin, before sticking his arm out for his beloved pet to land.

A handsome hawk swoons down from his temporary home on the tree branch, with Momo screeching after. Hawky landed on Sokka's outstretched arm and nuzzled Sokka's shoulder fondly.

"I love you too, Hawky..."

Zuko rolled up the painting up and put it into the tube on Hawky's back. Sokka pulled out the rolled up letter out of his pocket eagerly and add that into the tube as well.

"Do I even want to read that?" Zuko said, arms crossed.

But Sokka had already sent Hawky off to his mission before Zuko had a chance.

"Go find Aang!"

Zuko silently prayed to Agni.

Sokka, proud of his measley achievement grabs his boomerang from behind the canvas.

"Time for meat!" He sets off with his trusty weapon and droolling over what's on menu.

A/N: Yes! I do know Toph is blind. I also made Sokka slightly stupid in the letter because I think his writing and drawing skills were equally lousy. I know he's really smart and all but the letter was an irresistable idea. Who can honestly imagine Sokka writing a sensible letter? Oh! And Hawky's back! Yay Hawky!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the verge of insanity

Toph sat uncomfortably at the dinner table, waiting for their guests to arrive. Katara and Suki sat across the table, whispering to each other comments on Toph's outfit for dinner.

"She looks so pretty!"

"But what's with the dress and stuff? It's just dinner, isn't it?"

"She looks so cute!"

"Even nobles don't dress up this fancily for a simple dinner!"

"I really like her earrings. Do you think they'll look good on me, Suki?"

The gossiping duo stopped when Toph gave them the death glare, and a equally rich family entered the room gracefully.

The father was much like Lao, straight posture and fancy robes. His fingers encrusted with diamonds rings. He looked like the kind who use money to wipe his backside in the loos.

The mother was a pretty lady in a rich silk gown embroided with butterflies. Her every movement smooth. She walked as if she were floating above the ground. She was the epitome of grace and etiquette.

The last member of this family was a teenaged boy unlike his parents. He had the looks of a pompous noble but with a failed attempt of a moustache. His behaviour wasn't very noble at all. He slouched, took loud steps and fidgeted alot.

The trio were led in by a servant and announced.

"Master Na Gao and his wife, Mistress Na Gao. And their son, Master Yin Na Gao.

The family each took their individual seats, the son sitting directly accross Toph, whose facial expression was dripping with hatred. Toph felt with her feet, judging the nervous young man who recognised the anger in Toph. She knew he wasn't very posh, and had a build similiar to Twinkle Toes'. And he was scared shitless.

As the food was served, the adults began socializing and chatting politely.

"Do tell me where did you aquire such stunning hairpiece?"

"How was your trade with the people in Omashu? I trust it went well?"

The Na Gao woman had the nerve to judge Toph.

"Well, I trust that this is your daughter, Toph?"

"My, she is tiny." Master Na Gao commented.

Katara and Suki could feel the anger emitting from Toph.

"Any second now she is going to blast them through the roof!" Suki whispered.

"You can see it in her eyes!"

But the Na Gaos continued their judging.

"Well, she is not very developed. Look at her chest! It's flat!" Exclaimed Mistress Na Gao.

"She has a very pretty face though," Her husband stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Future children will be good looking."

"Not with those hips! They're tiny!"

Toph felt like a piece of meat being picked apart.

"They're pushing it!" Katara whispered.

"Why are they even talking aboit her like th-" Suki gasped. Sudden realization hit her. The judging, the son and the dress up! It was so obvious! They were marrying Toph off! Problably the only reason they asked her to return to them!

Katara noticed the change in Suki.  
"What, Suki?"

"They're marrying her off!"

"They can't do that! Toph'll kill him! And she's Aang's!"

Now the Na Gaos were talking about her sight.

"How can such a little blind girl be a famed Earthbender! Let alone travel the world! What was the Avatar thinking?"

You could almost see the steam shooting out off Toph's ears.

"Mother! Father! Katara! Suki! Jerk family! Excuse me while I go get a knife!"

"Toph! Be polite to your future in laws!" Lao scolded.

"Lao..." Poppy softly tugged at her husband's sleeve.

"Well, how rude!" Mistress Na Gao gasped unapprovingly. Her husband was speechless while her son, Yin, smirked.

He liked this girl. She was different. She was fierce. She was proud and had initiative. All his life, Yin was surrounded by snooty girls, gossiping and being flirty tarts caked in make up. Toph was something new, a window opened to let a fresh breeze in. A nice change. He admired that.

Toph stormed out of the room, furious. Katara and Suki felt obligations with their young friend, followed.

Toph couldn't believe the nerve of her parents. Trying to marry her, the world's greatest Earthbender and only metalbender off to some snotty noble kid. This can't be her fate! She was destined for much more than this.

Toph reaches her destination, and rips off her outfit and jewellery, hastily putting on her boyish travelling outfit. She smirks and strode off to the gardens to enjoy her favourite pasttime, Earthbending.

Katara and Suki arrived at Toph's bedroom, puffing and out of breath, to discover it empty.

"Where did she go!" Katara pulls at her hair, clearly distressed.

"She must've run off," Suki examines the room calmly, "She tore off her dress."

"... Are the earrings there?"

"Erm... Yea?"

"Good. I want them!" Katara snatches the dazzling earrings and puts it in her pocket, leaving Suki stunned.

"Riight..."

Toph came to her favourite part of the garden, by a pond. This was where she met the goofy bald Avatar. Toph would never admit it, but she was missing Aang. Alot. The day he came, her life took a turn for the better. And Toph loved him for that. He represented freedom to her. She loved his goofiness, his fresh optimism and contagious cheerfulness. All the fun they had together were etched into her memory. And as soon as she got out of her parents' wrath, she promised herself she'd tell him how much she loved him.

Taking a deep breath and slipping into her familiar stance, Toph stomped the ground, feeling the vibrations of a rock elevate. She punches her clenched fists forward, launching the rock into the wall infront of her. The vibrations and sound of the crash was music to her ears.

Taking her left foot back and turning side on, Toph leaned forward and punched her right hand into the air, feeling a rock lift of the ground effortlessly. Swinging her arm downwards with ease, Toph brought the rock crashing back down, vibrations coming off it so strong that a normal sighted person could feel.

Toph carried on in this fashion until she felt a pair of footsteps approach. The owner was lanky and had a sloppy walk and loud, clumsy footsteps.

It was that Yin guy.

Toph turned, her back facing him and voice harsh.

"What are you doing here." A more of a statement than question.

"Enjoying a show." Yin replies with a smirk, that Toph could not feel.

"Well, bugger off."

"No."

"... My parents sent you here to make come back, didn't they." It was another statement.

"Yes and no."

Aawkwaaaarrd...

"Please, kind sir, elaborate," Toph mockingly curtseyed, smirking.

"I was sent here by MY parents, not yours, and I have no intentions of forcing you back." Playing it smooth.

Until Toph unintentionally felt his heartbeat, pounding in his chest so loud it was a drum playing in her ear.

"What do you want?"

Yin cut to the chase. Business style. Girls like that, right? A bit of authority?

"To understand you."

Toph scrunched up her face, grimacing and then relaxed.

"You wouldn't get it.

"I can try." Yin persisted.

In some ways, Yin reminded Toph of Aang, especially his stature. But underneath this was nothing like the meek childish airbender Toph had come to love.

This boy was braver than Twinkles had been.

More determinded.

More fierce.

More arrogance.

And way more stupider.

The idiot Yin didn't realize how unsubtle he was, let alone realize that Toph had the ability to figure it out in a moment's time, intentionally or not.

When realized Toph wasn't giving in, silence took over, until Yin foolishly open his mouth...

"Shall I escort thee back?" Yin offered his bony arm to a scowling Toph, who went insane at the thought.

"YOU *Censored* LIAR!"

Without further ado, Toph stomped on the ground furiously,  
causing the rock underneath Yin to jut out instantaneously and shoot him over the walls governing the Bei Fong mansion.

A groan of pain followed seconds after and Toph smooths her dress, much like her father, to  
remove the dust and walk back towards the door separating nature and... Rich people stuff.

Katara and Suki continue to search frantically for Toph, hoping to find her before that other boy, Yin. Who knows what terrible injury she could've inflicted on the boy?

When Toph returned alone, and Yin was nowhere to be seen, things got ugly. Lao wasn't very pleased, and Poppy stared back in horror, knowing what Toph was capable of from the legends and stories of the Avatar and his friends. That wasn't it though. Toph's parents maintained their cool in the presence of guests, releashing absolute anger and fury the minute the guests left. For now, it was the Na Gaos wrath of anger and shock of their missing son.

"OH MY LORD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BOY, GIRL?"

It wasn't exactly noble, and Toph was spoken to, or rather, yelled at as if she were a low class servant.

"WHERE IS YIN?"

"I earthbent him over the wall." Straight and honest, with a trademark smirk on top.

"YOU VILE LITTLE CHILD OF KOH!" Mistress Na Gao snarled.

It wasn't very lady like, and it was definately not graceful. The woman had the perfect nobless look and habits, but when it came down to it, her mouth and behaviour was atrocious.

All the while, Lao was a bystander to all of the drama, silently furious at his only child, smirking back at his guests. That cheeky girl is going to have a talk of her life.

Poppy wasn't very pleased either. How dare the Na Gaos call her baby vile! It wasn't in their place as guests, or anywhere. And action must be taken.

"You have no right to call my daughter vile, or a demon child. You have disgraced yourselves  
today, and officially outstayed your welcome. Leave." Poppy's voice was harsh yet smooth, coldy sharp. No one thought she had it in her.

And an action was.

"Your daughter's a brat, Bei Fong."

"Your son is a wimpy child of snotty uncivilised people."

Lao was shocked. What in the Koh had happened to his meek obedient wife, and turned her into a fierce ice queen?

As the Na Gaos were surprised, they left, eyes glaring daggers at Poppy, who stared back at them coolly, observing their every move.

Toph was her mother's daughter alright.

Katara and Suki overheard the commotion, and returned to the dining room, breathlessly, and Katara in front, walked right into the Na Gaos as they were leaving.

"Watch where you walk, Peasant!"

Katara gaped, speechless of such behaviour.

And the Na Gaos were shot off the earth, by earth and landed outside the polished gates of Bei Fong property and onto the dusty streets.

Like father and mother, like son.

A/N: I hope it's not too lousy... Or as lousy as I thought. I just don't feel like writing, but I still kinda do? Don't know what that is but... Anywaay... I hope you guys sort of like it... Also, is my style of writing action scenes ok for you guys? I hope so, because I think it's... Cheesy.


End file.
